This invention relates to a vapor generating and recovering apparatus for vaporizing a liquid and condensing a vapor and more particularly relates to an improved apparatus for vaporizing a liquid and condensing a vapor wherein the housing or container of the vapor generating and recovery apparatus includes at least one glove extending through at least one sidewall of the container allowing objects to be manually treated while reducing the amount of vapor loss during the treating process.
In the present state of the art, vapor generating and recovering apparatuses for vaporizing and condensing a liquid are utilized in many different areas. For example, in the cleaning of objects such as metallic tools, plastic parts, and the like, hot or boiling solutions have been utilized to remove undesirable soluble and particulate matters from these tools, parts, and the like, by immersing the soiled object into hot or boiling solution. In bringing the solution to a boiling temperature, a solution vapor zone is created above the boiling solvent solution in the tank or chamber in which the objects may be placed for cleaning. The vaporized solution is then subjected to cooling or condensing means and recovered for re-use.